Road Bond By Two Paths
by Lily Animelian Gu
Summary: Maiko Mitsuki, Naru's first love. What happened to her? After the accident, her never got to see her again! Will fate help him find his path? And what will Mai do? Mai x Naru, Ayako x Monk, Lin x Madoka, Masako x John and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Lily-chan! this is my 2nd story. I don't own ghost hunt and I hope you will enjoy this story too. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Road Bond By Two Paths<strong>

**Chp 1: Accident of Maiko, Memory of Naru's first love.**

****Dream of Naru's Flashback****

Naru's Age: 3

_The night was starry with the moonlight shining bring, A little girl with long brownish hair and a Red flowery kimono walked to the top of the hill. She threw a rock with a paper on it that looked like a charm. A boy with shining midnight blue eyes and raven hair watched as she chanted the spell to exorcise the drowned water ghost at that hill. The water ghost glowed and flew in the sky, to the clouds, and whispered "Thank you". The little girl turned and gasped. The little boy looked at her and blushed as she smiled and waved. _

_The little girl walked over to him, a bit shorter than him, but still her pink-blossom eyes glowed, showing of her beauty. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which surprised him, and whispered "Do tell anyone, especailly my parents, that I have connections with the dead." She smiled at him and then said "Shall we meet again, Oliver-san? Here in Nagoya's hill?" He nodded with a blush on his face. "Sure, I'll comeback here. Maiko-chan" She giggled and ran downhill toward the village. He, on the other hand, went back to his mansion summer home._

_Naru watched as the little boy went backk to bed, smiling in his sleep. 'His first love.' he thought._

_The scene changed. _

_He came back to Nagoya a year later fom England. It was night and his parents stopped the drive for a break at a restuarant. While their parents let them explore for a bit, Noll, Lin, and Gene when to walk on a road. They were already at the village and walk towards to lake for the sight of the moon. On their way, a car past by them, driving super fast and they saw a girl in a Red flowery kimono, chasing the car. "Stop please!" she yelled, but there was no effect to the car. Noll saw that he knew that girl and chased her, also causing 8 year-old Lin and his twin, Gene, to chase him. "Maiko-chan!" He called out with worrying eyes. "Oliver! Don't come near me!" she cried out with her pink-glowing eyes looking back at him. "Oliver! Its dangerous." She ran after the car, but it was too late. The car crashed. "MOM! DAD! NOOOO!" She looked at the burning car and closed her eyes. "You ghost! I will perish you for good!" She opened her eyes and they turned purple. Noll, Gene, and Lin watched at a pink, starry aura appeared around her. She floated in the air and yelled. "I, MAIKO MITSUKI, WILL PERISH YOU!" She held a paper out in her hand and started chanting. A smokey wing pushed her, andshe fell off the cliff. Noll ran toward to railing yelling "NOOOO!". Maiko, threw the charm in mid air before her head hit the rocks. The ghost got sucked into the charm and disappeared. Maiko's pink glow was gone. She did not move at all anymore._

_Gene told Lin to call the amubalance, and she got sent to the hospital. _

_A few days later, Noll, Lin and Gene decided to visit her. By the time they got their, the nurse told them that she got adopted by her families' friend. Noll asked for her condition. The nurse said that the girl completely lost her memory and many are surprised that she survived the fall, but she remembered 1 things. She kept calling "Oliver" in her sleep. Noll lowered his head. That was the last time he saw Maiko._

_**** End of Naru's dream ****_

**Naru's POV**

I woke up wondering why I had that dream again. I have had been having these dreams since the SPR's vacation in Nagoya, Japan. Its been 3 weeks with the same dream now. Lin kept on staring at me and Ayako had been talking less lately. What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! I hope you enjoy my second story as much as Fate's Tricks! Please Review. I am still working on writing skills lol. Please leave advice too. ^_^ thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! (Just to put it out there, No one found out that Naru is Oliver Davis yet! He left Japan without explaining who he was!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Meeting, the Memory, and the Shock<strong>

**Monday, October 30th, 2002.**

**Mai's POV**

OMG! The SPR are having our first vacation! Where are we going again?

"We are going to Nagoya for the vacation. If you want me to repeat it." Naru said in his casual facade. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" I am totally creeped out.

Naru smirked and said "I can read you like a book, because of your predictable stupidity."

I am soooo going to punch this guy. Naru has always been teasing me and making me mad, but some how, I felt attracted to him. Maybe it was because of a memory I had of a boy that looks just like him. I don't know what but when I was 4 years old, I was told that I had fallen from a cliff because of a car accident. Since then, I had this image of a boy in my head that I just can't forget. That boy had midnight ocean-blue eyes and raven hair.

Well before I was working at the SPR, I met Naru in my high school. The first time I met him, I didn't realize that he looks like the boy in my memory until during that case. That time when he said "I am so mad at myself that I can just throw up" when the others proved that he was wrong, his expression looked like that boy's when he accidentally dropped my toy into the water. I still have some memories, but not much. I had a ruby necklace as the only momento from my memories I had since my accident.

I decided to wear the necklace to Nagoya. Wait! Nagoya is the place where my parents took me out of the hospital. When I was 14, my mother died and I checked my photo albums. The pictures' dates all stop at age 4. Maybe they gave them to my other relatives.

Monk and Ayako had bought a new car, since they were married last month. Masako and John were in Monk's car as well as Yasuhara and Madoka. I ended up sitting in the van with Naru, his parents, and Lin because Naru's mom thought I was cute. We met in England a year after Naru left Japan.

* * *

><p><strong> Narrator Lily Will Now Tell The Story Of How Naru Came Back From England \**

Naru left Japan on the year 1999. Mai was so depressed after she confessed to Naru that she fell sick for 3 whole days. Whenever anyone mentioned Naru or England, she would often be in shock and cry in hiding. The SPR was shut-down, so she found a job as a helper for her friend Kyoko, who was one of her most trustworthy, best friends and a world traveler/ photographer. Kyoko travels around the world, taking pictures of historical sites and attractions. Mai traveled to China, America, Canada, Brazil, Spain, and Egypt with her in a year. The last place that they went to before they returned to Japan was Great Britain.

On that day...

"Thanks Mai, for being my helper." Kyoko chirped. She and Mai had finished their photography in England, faster than sceduled. "In 3 days, we will go back to Japan. I am so worned out, that I need a vacation after this vacation!"

Mai smiled nervously "Umm... Kyoko-chan, where are we again? I forgot."

Kyoko smiled. "We are in England."

Mai trembled a little, but kept on smiling. Kyoko saw this and tried to comfort her. "Its okay Mai. How about we enjoy ourselves here in England for these last 3 days? Its not everyday that you get to come to England."

"Okay." Mai said, still smiling, but Kyoko knew that it was fake.

After they ate at the cafe, Mai left, telling Kyoko that she needed some time to herself. Kyoko told Mai to contact her with her cellphone and then returned to the conversation with her other friend, Hannah.

Mai walked in the streets, looking at the people around her. "So this is England." She whispered to herself and a tear fell. Suddenly, a woman with a big hat bumped into her, accidentally spilling coffee on Mai's white sundress. The woman looked at her and froze, then cried "I am so so so so so so sorry!"

"Its okay." Mai said, but the woman looked unsatisfied.

"Come on! I will clean your dress!" The woman grabbed her and their things and started to run, pulling Mai so fast that Mai was basically flying!

"I am fine!" yelled Mai (closing her eyes), but the woman didn't hear her. When they finally stopped, Mai opened her eyes. 'What the?' was the only thing she could think of when she and the woman walked up the stairs of a mansion.

"Please come in." said the woman.

"Welcome, Madam Luella." said a maid.

Mai jumped back in shock.

The woman named Luella smiled at Mai and took off her hat. "Please, let me do this favor."

"Luella? She looks familiar..." Mai said to herself. She had took a shower and wore a dress that Luella gave her. The dress had frills, down to her ankles, white, and it looked expensive.'How can Luella give me this? I barely even know her and she gives me this?' Mai was totally confused. She came out of the shower. Unexpectedly, 2 maids grabbed her towards a make-up desk and forced her to sit. "Wait, what are you doing?" Mai yelled.

"Madam Luella said to fix your hair." One maid said.

"Madam Luella said that she wants to treat you with a dinner." The other said.

"But I don't need all this! Just for a coffee spill? Where is my white dress?" Mai asked.

"We gave it to the cleaners." said the first maid.

"They will be here by tomorrow morning." said the second.

"So in the mean time, you will stay here for the night." (1st maid)

"We will get you ready for dinner." (2nd maid)

"What's with the make-up?" Mai is puzzled, but for some reason, she felt like everything will be okay. After the maids left, Mai called Kyoko and told her that she might not be coming to the hotel until tomorow morning. Kyoko giggled and then said "Have fun!" which sounded suspicious to Mai in this situation.

It was dinner time. Luella came to the guest room. "Excuse me, I forgot to ask your name."

Mai: I am Mai Taniyama.

Luella: Oh~ Are you from Japan?

Mai: Yes, how did you know?

Luella: (giggles) I figured it by your name.

Mai: Oh, and you are Luella?

Luella: Yes, I am Luella Mariana Davis.

Mai: Nice to meet you. (smile) But may I ask why doo I have to dress up for dinner?"

Luella: We planned a party today and then I accidentally bumped into you. I want to apoligize for ruining your dress, so I will invite you! Here is a mask. My parties are super fun! Come on!"

Luella led Mai slowly down the hall and the stairs. Mai was wearing high heels that she was not really use to. Her hair was given curly brown exstentions, making her look like a noble lady. She had make-up on, making her look 100 times different than her orginal cuteness. Lastly, she had a white, silvery mask with jewels on them. Mai blushed and wondered why Luella gave this to her for only a coffee spill.

As they walked onto the dinning room, it was like a ballroom! People were dancing waltz and then chacha. mai felt like she was dreaming. "Lets give you a name! You can be... Ah! You can be Odette Lane!" Mai nodded okay.

"Please, wait here." Luella left her standing at the stairs for 2 minutes, then came back, grabbing a guy with a top hat and black mask. "This is my son, Oliver Davis."

Mai gave Oliver a curtsy and looked up at him. "Nice to meet you, I am Odette Lane."

Oliver bowed. His blue eyes looked at hers and she blushed a little. He saw her blush and smirked. 'Why is he so familiar? That smirk?' Mai thought, blushing madly.

"May I have this dance?" Oliver said.

Mai's heart pounded as she placed her hand on his and walked towards the center of the ballroom. "Umm... I am not really good at waltz or chacha. I learned it since I was 7, but I forgot it."

"I will guide you, don't worry." Oliver said. 'This girl looks so familiar, I have to find out if I know her' was his thoughts.

After the dance, they went to the balcony and looked at the full moon. Oliver smirked at "Odette" and said "Its time to reveal ourselves." They both took of their mask at the same time and looked at each other.

_(Memory will continue to the next chapter...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-Chan! The memory thing will continue. Please Review and Leave Advice ^_^.<strong>

**I will try my best to make this enjoyable! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! (Mai forgot Oliver's name after the accident, but said it when she is unconcious in the hospital at age 4 .)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Naru and Mai<strong>

_After the dance, they went to the balcony and looked at the full moon. Oliver smirked at "Odette" and said "Its time to reveal ourselves." They both took of their mask at the same time and looked at each other._

Mai gasped. Oliver was Naru?

Naru opened his eyes to see Odette's shocked face. "Is any thing alright?"

Mai, still shocked, walked backwards. Shaking her head slowly, covering her head with her left hand, she was keeping back her tears. Naru walks towards towards her, "Are you okay Odette?"

'He hasn't recognize me yet! Okay, I can still run.' Mai turns and heads for the 2nd door of the balcony. "Excuse me" she said without looking at Naru. Naru reaches for her hand, "Odette, did I say something wrong-"

"Get away from me!" Mai cried. Naru saw the familiar caramel eyes flooding with water as Mai looked at him with unforgiving eyes.

"Mai?" Naru blurted out. Shock was show all over his face. Mai turned and ran away. Naru unconciously runs after her.

Mai ran and ran, her feet was sore from the high heels, but she manages to lose sight of Naru. She found her room and locked the door. 'Why? Why is he here?' She thought while her tears were flooding, but her makeup seems to stay on perfectly and waterproof (this is anime world after all ^0^). She closed her eyes tightly, crying, but then gasped when she saw a flash of light in her head. "What was that? A memory?" She remembered that she saw a boy's shocked face in that spilt second. That boy...

The next morning, she heard a knock on her room door. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked, sleepily.

"Mrs. Taniyama! Its Luella!" the voice chirped. Mai got dressed and opened the door. "Yes, Luella?"

"Hello Mai."

OMG. Mai frozed. She felted scared and wanted to cry again, but her body just froze. Naru was standing in front of her, smirking. Mai opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Naru took this chance to walk into the room. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Mai just froze at the doorway. Luella had sneaked away to leave them alone.

"Mai! I said is there something you want to talk ab-" Naru saw tears fall down from Mai as she turned, not looking at him. He decided to walk over to her, but "You tea-addict narcassist, abandoning the SPR, brushing me off on my confession to you, asking me if I loved your brother who was long gone already! WHY WOULD I LOVE SOMEONE WHO IS DEAD BEFORE I MET HIM? I THOUGHT HE WAS YOU IN DREAMS SO ILOVEDYOU!" Mai's voice turned into a yell. "NARRU YOUR A STUPID DENSE JER- mm" Her eyes widened as she saw something that made her blush madly. Her eyes lowered as she kissed him back.

Naru had kissed her. When the broke apart, Naru looked into the shining amber eyes and whispered "I am so happy. I love you too Mai." Her face blushed more as Naru showed another true smile to her, and then she whispered "Me too. I love you too, Naru."

"I was planning to go back to Japan and reopened the SPR business. I bought the tickets already, and this morning, I found out that I am leaving on the same plane with you." Naru smiled. "My seat is 01A on the first class."

"I am on 02B on the firct class!" Mai was happy, but something was fishy. She picked up her cellphone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Whats up Mai?"

"You were behind this all along weren't you?" Mai said it like she solved a case or something.

"Plan what?" the guilty voice asked.

"Spill it Kyoko! I know you and Luella had planned on me meeting Naru!"

"Opps. I think I am finally found out! OMG Luella! She found out that we are behind this!" Kyoko laughed.

"OMG! She did?" said another voice. Mai frowned. "Are you in front of or in the mansion right now? Maybe.. The guest room that is downstairs?"

"OMG! She found out where we are too!" Kyoko laughed.

Mai looked back at Naru. She can tell that he didn't expect this either. "I am going to hang up! Kyoko."

Naru hugged Mai after she hung up the phone and asked "Mai, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No why?"

Naru smirked. "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And the memory ends here.<strong>

**So, what do you think? ^_^**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! **

**Warning: Bloody Situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bloody Chise<strong>

**Normal POV**

_The room was dark, blood was everywhere on the floor..._

_"No..."_

_An old woman laid lifelessly on the floor..._

_"No..."_

_Four teenage girls's heads were rolling..._

_"No..."_

_Half of a little boy's body laid on the table in the living room..._

_"Tadase... Why?"_

_Several knives were blood stained, one of them was still dripping..._

_"MOMMY! STOP! DON'T KILL MOMMY! STOP IT DAD! PUT THAT SHARP THING DOWN!" A little girl cried as her mother protected her. A man holding a knife cried with insane eyes, staring at them._

_"I lost everything... BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" The man cried and ran toward them. The mom pushed her daughter toward the open door and then pushed her outside. _

_"Mom! NOOOOO!" The girl cried as she saw her mother being stabbed and chopped into pieces. _

_*STAB*_

_Blood squirted everywhere. The girl's eyes widened. Her father looked at her with cursing eyes before he fell to the ground... dead._

_Outside, there were lights in houses. People began to come out and gasped to see what had happened. Someone called the police. Everyone saw a horrible scene. A bloody girl, a dismembered body of a woman, and a knife stabbed in to a man's stomach. _

_"Chise, Chise!" Another little girl from the crowd called. _

_"Lubeca, you can't see this" the girl's mother tried to stop her, but failed. _

_"Chise! Chise! What is going on? Chi-" Lubeca gasped. Chise looked toward her, with a shocked and widened eyes. "Lubeca... What have I done... to deserve this?" Chise's face was tear-stained and blood stained. Her clothes were bloody and her hair was also stained with blood. _

_"Chise..."_

_Chise looked into the crowd and suddenly everybody froze. A bird was forzen in mid-air. Water in the garden stopped flowing, and also, frozen in mid-air..._

_Chise walked towards Mai._

_"Help me... Mai" The girl cried. "Help me..."_

_Everthing went black..._

Mai woke up. Lin was still driving, Naru was looking at her through a mirror, and Luella and Martin were sleeping in the back. Mai touched her face. It was tear-stained.

"Had another dream, Mai?" Naru asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"Yeah. But we are on vacation though." Mai wiped her face with her hands. Her face suddenly felt sticky, but tears are not THAT sticky. She looked at her hand and gasped. Blood...

Her hand was covered with blood...

"Naru... Is my face bleeding?" Mai asked.

"No, Mai. Your fine."

"Naru, there is blood in my hands!" Mai lifted her bloody hand, but Naru looked at it and said, "Its fine... Mai. There is no blood."

"What? No its still there! Give me a napkin." Naru handed her a napkin, but when she tried to wipe the blood, it would not come off._ What is going on?_ She stared at her hand. Suddenly, the blood began to form words... Mai read "Help me... Mai... From Chise."

"NARU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I AM-" She looked at the car, and gasped. Blood... everywhere.

_No..._

_Blood and organs on the chairs..._

_No..._

_Her shoes, soaked in bloody floor..._

_No..._

_Mai looked out the windows. Blood... skeletons... organs... everywhere... The streets were all covered._

_"Mai" Mai turned an saw Chise in her bloody clothes. "Help me... you can't escape..."_

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mai screamed._

_"Mai... Your the only one who can save me...Please... I am in so much pain..." Chise disappeared and so was the blood._

"Mai, Mai!"

Mai looked at Naru.

"Are you awake?" Naru said with concern in his eyes. She realized they had stopped the car in a parking lot. She realized that she was shaking. She also realized, that she was holding a napkin... The blood in her hands were gone.

_"Help me"_

Mai looked up and saw the bloody Chise standing in front of her in the parking lot. Even under the sun, Chise had no shadow. Chise pointed to the hotel that they where staying at.

"Watch out... for daddy..." She disappeared.

Mai looked at the hotel. What is going to happen?

"Mai, Mai! Wake up!" Mai looked back at Naru. "What's wrong?"

Mai didn't answer. It felt like she can't talk. She felt so scared that she just cried on Naru's chest. Naru held her.

"Its okay Mai... I am here."

* * *

><p><strong>If this is confusing, please tell me, because I was off to Bloody land when I wrote this. lol. Yeah... I have been to those places that I write about XD ! Randomness...<strong>

**Please Review and Give Advice ^_^.**

**Tips to get inspired:**

**1.) listen to anime opening music or any other music to give you ideas..**

**2.) read other books and works**

**3.) EAT! EATING CAN HELP YOU GET IDEAS! ^-6**

**4.) Take a walk outside (beaches and parks are the best choices)**

**5.) Watch anime (so easy)**

**6.) sleep. Clear your mind and create peace soo you can continue to write.**

**7.) Have some energy! Pick a song and dance!**

**8.) At night, got on a roof or backyard and watch the stars.**

**9.) Babysit siblings and other little kids (surprisingly, when they talk to you, story ideas magically pop out.)**

**10.) Chores. Yes people... Doing Chores WORKS! Ideas pop up from picking up toys from the floor and cleaning stuff.**

**11.) Exchanging conversations with friends (Works perfectly)**

**12.) Eavesdropping accidentally... (yeah, that works)**

**These ALL work! That is why I wrote them down!**

**This is Lily-chan! And please review _6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! **

**Author's Note: Mai is 18 and Naru is 19 in this point of the story. The year is 2002. :)**

**Some other useful info:**

**Gene's and Naru's Birthday: September 19th(A) ****Mai's Birthday: July 3rd(B) ****Masako: July 24th(AB) **

**Lin: January 11th(A) Ayako: June 7th(B) Monk: January 22nd(O) John: January 5th(A)**

**Yasu: March 1st, (Why are most guys with glasses in animes have AB? I'll never know.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Bloody Case On A Vacation <strong>

**Normal POV**

_"Help me"_

_Mai looked up and saw the bloody Chise standing in front of her in the parking lot. Even under the sun, Chise had no shadow. Chise pointed to the hotel that they where staying at._

_"Watch out... for daddy..." She disappeared._

_Mai looked at the hotel. What is going to happen?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

_OMG, what is going to happen to me? Who's Chise? Who's Lubeca?_

Naru and I waited at the van until Lin got the others together. Once everybody was settled, I told them about my dream.

"Mai," I turned to Masako. "Its possible that the girl in your dream is here in this hotel. I also saw a ghost of a girl earlier when we go out of the car. She told me to 'Watch out for daddy' or something like that."

"Awh... Do we have to that this case during vacation?" Monk asked.

"Well if we don't do this case, Mai will be tortured by Chise, that type of ghost is a torture ghost. But it is also a vengeful ghost, and easy to cleanse if we fix their mental problem. Just like the ghost we cleansed at the park that was pouring water on couples," Masako said, "but the mystery is, why did she chose Mai? Normally I would be chosen for this job."

After that conversation, we went inside the hotel to pick rooms. But then...

"Ah! Are you people ghost hunters?" the manager of the hotel asked. On his name tag, his name was Tanaka Tsuiyaka.

"Yes, how did you know?" Naru asked him with a suspicious look.

"My daughter predicted that 11 people will come as ghost hunters" Tanaka answered.

"Your daughter?" I asked. He has children here?

"I have 3 daughters, 6 sons, and 1 adopted daughter" Tanaka explained, "Please, help us and you can stay here for free as long as you like!"

"Okay" Naru said, "Good thing Madoka and Yasuhara brought the equipment. We'll need a room with lots of plugs and circuts for our base, a room of women, and a room for the men. Since this is a hotel, is there any other people? We will need to place cameras in each room and each floor."

"Since the accidents started to happen, we only have 6 guests in the hotel. Here, I will called my children to help," Tanaka turned around and into the phone, "Children, please report to the lobby immediately."

After a few minutes, 10 children came in to the lobby from the stairs. They lined up, I think, from oldest to youngest. At the end of the line, a girl stared at me, probably 10 years old or something. I gave her a smile and she smiled back sweetly. Tanaka went in front of them said "These people are ghost hunters. Introduce yourselves."

1st boy: Hello, I am Shin Tsuiyaka. I am 17 years old. (black hair, brown eyes, same height as Lin)

2nd girl: Hello I am Kasumi Tsuiyaka. I am also 17 years old. (blue hair, indigo-blue eyes, a little taller than Mai)

3rd and 4th boys: We are the identical twins, Shuichi and Taro Tsuiyaka. We are 16. (Both orange hair and brown eyes, same high as the twins from Ouran High School Host Club. XD)

5th girl: I am Mao Tsuiyaka. I am 14 years old. (purple hair, lavender eyes, little shorter than Mai, but taller tham Masako.)

6th, 7th, and 8th boys: We are the triplets. Tatsuo, Aoi, and Ren Tsuiyaka. We are 12. (All have black hair. Tatsuo has green eyes, Aoi has brilliant blue eyes, Ren has brownish-amber eyes. All the same height, same height as John.)

9th girl: I am Lubeca Tsuiyaka. 10 years old. (blond hair, blue eyes, same height as Amu from Shugo Chara.)

10th (adopted) girl: *Waves hi* (black hair, dark indigo eyes, a little shorter than Lubeca.)

She only waved hi to me, which is odd. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Lubeca introduced her.

"This is my adopted sister, Chikako. She is also 10 years old and she can't talk."

Chikako came over to me with a sweet smiling face. Lubeca giggled "I think she likes you, Ms..."

"Oh, I am Mai Taniyama" I answered.

"Mai Taniyama?" I looked at Kasumi. "Sorry, but I think I have seen you before somewhere," she asked me.

Now that I think about it, she kinda does look familiar...

"How did we meet again?" I asked her.

"You might have forgotten it, because your were 8 years old and I was 7. I fell while being chased by an evil doggie and you saved me! Then I cried and you gave me this!" Kasumi-chan showed me a indigo bunny-shaped crystal necklace. "Mai? You have the bracelet right? I can see it on your hand." I looked at my purple bunny bracelet and a flash of memory came back to me.

*/Flashback/*

_It was spring. Mai was in a garden at her grassy backyard. She was playing with her bunny dolls and bunny collection that her aunt brought from America. Suddenly, she heard a noise. _

_"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! A BIG DOGGIE IS CHASING ME!"_

_Mom was sleeping and Mai did not want to wake her up, so Mai went outside into the streets. She saw a little girl with blue hair running and crying with a black dog chasing her. It was an unusal looking dog with red eyes and purple aura. She pulled the girl out of the way and punch the dog in the face. Somehow, she developed a white glow in her hand and the dog fell to the floor, with the purple aura all gone. She turn to face the girl._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mai asked her._

_The girl nodded but continued to cry. Mai, not wanting to wake her mom, gave her indigo bunny necklace to the girl. The girl immediately stopped crying and looked at the sparkling crystal trinket. _

_"I am Mai Taniyama. What is your name?" Mai asked._

_"Kasumi" the girl gave her a sweet smile. _

_"Well, Kasumi-chan. Where is your mom? You can't be hear by yourself."_

_The girl lowered her head. "I have brother's phone number..."_

_Mai took out her bunny cell-phone. "What is it?"_

_After she called, Kasumi's brother rode a bike to pick her up. "Thanks." _

_"Want some tea at my house?" Mai asked. Kasumi's brother was panting and sweating at the same time. _

_"That would be wonderful" he said. Mai served tea in the living room, quietly. _

_"I am Mai Taniyama. Who are you?"_

_"I am Shin Tsuiyaka. Your tea is really good." _

_"You think? Mom taught me" Mai smiled._

_After a short chat, Shin gave Mai a bowed and then rode home with his sister._

*/Flashback Ends/*

Oh~ That Kasumi...

"Oh~ Yeah. That Mai! The one that saved Kasumi from that evil spirit! I forgot to give you something the day before you moved!" Shin exclaimed.

"Evil spirit?" Naru asked.

"Yes, this place had been haunted for years. Some of us have powers to keep it away, but recently, the ghost only attacked the guests. The last time I saw it, it was a crazy man. It attacked Chikako a few times."

Naru told the others to setup the base and cameras. The Tsuiyaka family went with Naru, Lin, and me to another room to discuss the situation. I sat on a couch beside Naru with a pen and my notepad. Chikako sat beside me with a cute smiling face. Naru began.

"So, tell be about the hauntings."

"10 years ago, my children were attcked by strange dogs that have a purple aura around them, as my children discussed in the lobby. My wife died protecting one of my children. Then after her death, the dogs went away. Five years later, my best friend, Mr. Chen, died in a family massacre with his niece, as the only surviver. Then after that, the hauntings at our hotel increased and the guests started to get stabbed and cut in the leg. 16 guests went to the emergency room per year. It is just horrible. There would often be writings write in blood on walls, papers, and electronics. 13 guests this year have suffered from some madness, claiming that they saw blood in baths, TVs, and floors. Most of them also said that there were corpes and organs in the rooms. When we all checked those areas, there was nothing there. Please help us!" Tanaka plead.

"I think, I suffered from that my dream" I whispered to Naru. Naru nodded and turned back to Tanaka.

"We will accepted your case."

"AAAAAHHHHH! BLOOOD! NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

We heard a scream and ran out the room, following the voice. In the hall, there was a woman on the floor, looking shocked and terrified, and pointing in front of her.

"Theres nothing there..." Tanaka panicked.

"No, there is" I told him. Why? Because standing in front of the woman was a ghost of a girl. Chise...

She saw me and said "Watch out for daddy..." and she disappeared.

Suddenly, a bad feeling blew over me like a painful wind. What is this feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had some business to deal with ^_^!<strong>

**Mai: Bloody... Do you like blood?**

**Lily: Not really, but I like how it makes things seem scary XD**

**Naru: Wow. How ironic. -_-**

**Lily: Ikr? XD**

**Mai: Please Review and Give Advice. Oh, tell Lily-chan if this is a weird story or not.**

**Lily: Hey?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! **

**Author's Note: This Chapter popped out of my head when a wind blew on my hair from my window. XDDD **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Night At The Hotel (Part 1: The Blood Bath)<strong>

**October 30th, Monday**

**Time~ 2:39pm **

**Mai's POV**

_"AAAAAHHHHH! BLOOOD! NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_We heard a scream and ran out the room, following the voice. In the hall, there was a woman on the floor, looking shocked and terrified, and pointing in front of her._

_"Theres nothing there..." Tanaka panicked._

_"No, there is" I told him. Why? Because standing in front of the woman was a ghost of a girl. Chise..._

_She saw me and said "Watch out for daddy..." and she disappeared._

_Suddenly, a bad feeling blew over me like a painful wind. What is this feeling?_

* * *

><p><strong>Time~ 6:30 pm<strong>

Naru decided that after we set up the cameras, we would stay the night. It was kind of a test to see whats going on, while Lin, John, Masako, Yasuhara were at the base. The women stayed in room 101 and 102. The men stayed in 113 and 114, which are across from the women's rooms. This building has 3 floors and 50 apartments. Every apartment has a beautiful balcony behind the window-doors. A bathroom, 4 beds, a TV, 10 lights, and 5 drawers in each apartment in the hotel. In the drawers, I found a Bible for some unknown reason. This hotel, kinda looks Western Style to me.

"Mai! Your turn to take a bath! Hurry up or we will miss dinner!"

My thoughts were interrupted by Ayako. Everyone had already taken a bath and are dressing into their pretty dresses. I was kind of surprised that Masako would bring 2 luggages filled with different kimonos. At first sight of those kimonos, I went off wondering if Masako has a kimono fetish!

"Mai! Your turn!" Ayako reminded me.

"Okay!" I went into the warm, foggy bathroom. Steam lingered in the air over the tub as I took off my clothes and went in. Once I sat into the hot, comforting water, all my worries seemed to melt away. The bubbles on the surface of the water was so foammy, that when I sank half of my face into the water, I had a really thick, bubble mustache. Santa Claus... lol. I looked at my ruby necklace and began to think about my memories. Thinking during a heaven-like bath is perfect! I closed my eyes and tried to picture that boy from my past. His sweet smiling face... the way that he cried... sooooo cute! He was older than me, but his personality was like a young brother to me. Not self-centered, sweet... he also had a twin brother and a friend...

_Crash! (A memory of a car crashing and fire rising, and blood on the floor...)_

_"MOM! DAD! NOOOOOOOO!"_

(gasp)

What was that? A memory?

Ouch! An intense pain shot through my head like someone just shot me with a gun. Holding my head, I felt wet tears race down my cheeks. What was that memory?

My hands began to shake and the pain in my head kept pounding on my head. Then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What is this?

"WHAT IS IT MAI?" Ayako yelled. She pushed open the bathroom door (we kept it unlocked for paranormal reasons, and because we are all women :P) and then gasped when she saw me. I was too scared to move. My body... c-c-covered... in... b-b-B-B-B-BLOOD!

**" 小邁! 受死吧! (Little Mai! GO DIE!)" **A violent voice cried out in Chinese. I turned around and saw a red and black, smokey figure pop out of the wall. I didn't have to understand the language to know that this ghost wants me to die. It came closer and grabbed my neck with its cold hands. I found my self paralyzed from the blood in the bathtub, gasping and panting for breath. I choked when the ghost's cold hand tightened around my neck.

"MAI!" On the side of my eye, I could see a blurry sight of Ayako, and hearing her doing the 9 cuts.

"RIN! PYO! TOU! SHA! KAI! JIN! RETS-"

"STOP!" Strange... I hear a little girl's voice... and the cold hands let go. I collapsed on the side of the tub, barely opening my eyes... but I see a blurry vision of a pink glowing girl... Chise...

**"小翠! (Little Cui)"** A ghost said.

**"爸爸！制止這種隨意殺戮！(DAD! STOP THIS RANDOM KILLING!)" **Chise yelled, **"你已經殺死了我們全家人! (YOU ALREADY KILLED OUR WHOLE FAMILY!)"**

The smokey ghost started to form a figure of a man. Ayako, Masako, and Madoka just froze at the door.

"**你們必須死！我失去了一切，因為你! (You all must die! I lost everything because of you!)**" The ghost attacked Chise, but Chise threw a pink, fireball at him and he dissappeared. Chise turned to me.

"Sorry about that. Mai... I thankyou for helping me that time. You cheered me up. Thankyou..." and she disappeared... leaving me baffled. When did I ever cheered her up?

Ayako and the others were still in shock. As for me, I am still stuck in the thick, sticky bloodbath. To interrupt this, I ...

"Ayako! Help! I am still stuck."

"OH! MAI! ARE YOU OKAY?" She covered me with a towel. The weirdest thing was, the blood turned back into water!

"So it was an illusion" Masako pointed out.

"Come on Mai, lets help you get ready" Madoka said. We go my dress, but found it wet foor some unknown reason. "Mai" Masako called, "I will let you wear one of my kimonos."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Oh~ more blood... lol. What will happen? Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! **

**Author's Note: I SURVIVED HURRICANE IRENE! XDDDDD**

**And the rain gave me an idea to write this chapter O.O! Odd...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Glowing Girl and Mai<strong>

**Ayako's POV**

Wow. That incident was weird. Looks like I need to create charms for everyone. Now we need to fix Mai up, with her clothes wet and everything. Poor thing. Always called a trouble magnet because ghosts are attracted to her.

"Here Mai. You can wear this kimono," Masako handed Mai a light pink kimono with red and purple flowers on it. Since when was Masako so nice to Mai? I wonder...

"I'll do your hair!" (Me)

"I'll do your nails!" (Madoka)

"I'll do your make up!" (Masako)

"Its okay... I don't need a makeov-"

"Oh yes you do Mai! Nothing like a makeover after being attacked by a ghost," I reassured her, "besides, Naru is there tonight!" We all saw Mai blush and everybody thought the same thing. "MAI IS BLUSHING! KAWAII! :3"

"Stop it..." Mai wined shyly. She blushed harder. "Oh, I am DYING from the CUTENESS this girl has given off!" Madoka said dramatically, with "her hand over her head, pretending to faint" pose. I curled some of her hair into a bun on one side of her face and placed a gold butterfly hair clip to hold it. She had really LOOOONNGGG hair and I placed them behind her neck to frame her face.

Masako painted Mai's lips with a rasberry colored lipstick and glitter lip gloss. She colored Mai's eyelids with mahongany, red, white, and hot pink powder. I had never noticed that Masako was so talented when it comes to make up. "There, all done."

"Wahh! Mai is as cute as a lolli in a kimono! KAWAII!" We all screamed.

As we were heading for the diner room, I looked out the big window. There are trees everywhere and they were calling to me.

_Ayako..._

_Ayako..._

_Meet us here after dinner..._

"Okay!_" _I whispered back and turned with a BUMP!

"Ouch! Watch it!" I think I hit my nose.

"You watch it, you old hag!" That just tipped me off. I knew that voice anywhere...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG? YOUR A BEATENED-UP DOG!"

"I would prefer a bear more than a dog. Bears are cuter..." My dear husband said.

Huh... It never changes... We are married now and still, he keeps teasing me. I was kind of surprised that the day he proposed to me was the day we fought the most. After I left, sitting in the bench, he ran out and proposed to me. Well I did love him, so I said yes. I think fighting keeps us together somehow.

"Shut up Mr. Monk! Lets go." I dragged him in the arm and we sat next to each other for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Masako's POV<strong>

I still don't know why I wanted to help Mai, but I am over with Naru. Maybe it was that Mai helped me get together with John and that I wanted to thank her. I let Mai wear my flowery kimono. After the makeover, she looked absolutely stunning.

On our way to the dinning room, I felt a presence of Chise. I looked toward the other hallway to my left. Chise was there, and she was walking into a room. After she disappeared through the door, I walked over there. There was a sign that said "Chikako's room". Something is fishy here...

"Masako! Come on! The guys are waiting for us!" Mai called.

Well it is impolite to be late to a dinner, so I continued to go to dinner with them.

When we got to the diner room, I felt a faint tap on my shoulder. I turn to see that it was John, and I instantly fell into a blush. "Hi Masako."

"Hi John. How was the guys room?" I asked, walking with him to a seat.

"It was okay. Kind of creepy when a ghost appeared out of no where. She was a girl ghost. And also, I have never seen anyone glow pink before. Naru looked like he knew her and he yelled out Maiko. She had a pink aura and wearing a red flowery kimono. Hey! She looked a bit like how Mai is right now!" John pointed at Mai. He probably meant that Mai and that ghost dressed alike. "Did you give her one of your kimonos?"

I looked at him and blushed, "Y-Yeah... Her clothes were wet sooo I gave her one of my kimonos and did her make up..."

"Masako! How nice!" He gave me a heart-melting, sparkly smile. Oh how I love him!

"Oh, and Mai is also wearing a red necklace?" He said suddenly.

"Yeah, she said it was her momento or something from her past." I looked at Mai's ruby necklace.

"That ghost had the same thing on her neck!"

"What? That can't be possible! But Mai would not be still here if it was astro projection! She is sitting there talking to Naru now!" I looked at Naru. He looked like he was a little surprised when he saw Mai. I watched them for a while and then Mai walked away from him. I could see she was angry about something and she sat across from Naru instead of next to him. Mai looked to me as if she is keeping back her tears by putting on a serious facade.

There were other guests in the dining room as well. Just a few other women and men. A few children were playing in the child care area. I am kind oof worried about Mai now. That ghost must be immitating her in some way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! What will happen? Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! **

**Author's Note: Sorry it tooked so long :\ I was busy with homework :P. Please continue to enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Double Me?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV (starting from the make-up scene)<br>**

They all dressed me up and gave me a makeover. I was kind of surprised that Masako was willing to do my make up. At first, I suspect her a little, and looked in the mirror to see if she if she did anything disgraceful to my face. Gasping the image in the mirror, I could NOT believe that this pretty girl was me! The make-up was perfect! But then...

"_Hi Darling!_" said a voice. I looked up and saw Ayako tripping.

"AYAKO!" I ran to her to keep her from falling. But... something was wrong. Ayako didn't move. She is floating in the air, and was not falling. I looked back at the others. Masako had a make up brush on her face, and the other girls were frozen with a happy expression. What's happening? I poked herin the sleeve. OMG! SHE IS FROZEN! The kimono was cold and stiff as a rock. I looked at the mirror. Masako looked like she just saw a ghost. Her eyes were wide and she bit her lip. What's going on?

"_Hi Darling..._" that voice repeated in my head over and over again.

Then... I looked at the mirror. Inside, I saw 2 images of me...

"Hi Darling... my Maiko Moon."

"What? Who are you?" I looked at my back, but that woman was not there.

I turn back at the mirror. There she was...

_"Fall... Fall one more time Maiko... for me darling..." _The ghost called.

"What do you mean?" I was getting creeped out, but this might be info for the case.

_"Fall... go back... to the beginning... for me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! What will happen? Please Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! **

**Author's Note: Sorry it tooked so long :\ I was busy with homework :P. Please continue to enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Twin Ghost?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV ( from the make-up scene) (Time, to Mai, seems to stop while the people around her doesn't notice.)<strong>

"What do you mean?" I was getting creeped out, but this might be info for the case.

_"Fall... go back... to the beginning... for me..."_

* * *

><p>"PLEASE STOP!" WHAT IS WITH THIS GHOST? WHY DOES SHE CALL ME MAIKO?<p>

_"Maiko... Please... Fall for me..."_

_'PLEASE STOP! I AM MAI NOT MAIKO!' _I squeezed my head. The pain is increasing and its SPREADING! WHAT IS THIS PAIN?

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!" was forced out of my mouth. Obviously because of the high pitched beeping sound she is giving off.

_"Maiko... Fall... or you will lose... the one you love..."_

"NO! STOP TALKING! WHO EVER YOUR ARE! PLEASE!" The headache was getting intense. My breathing... is so heavy...

I felt myself lose balance started to float... Oh! WHERE IS GENE WHEN YOU NEED HIM?

"M...a...i...k...o?"

My eyes shot up. There he was... standing... in front of my in his black outfit. Wait... Why am I STANDING? When did I get here?

I could have sworn I was in the apartment room, on the floor a few minutes ago! NOW I AM ON THE BALCONY!

"Naru?" I then noticed that he had a shocked face on. His eyes looked like it got 4 millimeters wider and he looked tense. "Naru? Are you okay?" Wait! Did he just called me MAIKO?

It hit my in the head like a brick. I don't know what is going on with me anymore!

My head dropped. I was unconscious... under my own insanity...

"Mai? Mai?"

"Huh?" I blinked a few times.

"Hello? Earth to M~a~i~ ! Whats wrong with you? You were staring off into space."

At first, I saw another girl, ANOTHER ME?

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, but it stopped quickly when I realized that it was only my reflection.

"Mai? Whats wrong? Did we do something?" a familiar voice said in the back of me. I turned to face my friendly "mom" blankly. Then back to the mirror.

"So... What do you think?" asked Madoka. "She might think its gorgeous because of my make-up skills" Masako praised herself, narcissistic as ever. I looked at my image in the mirror, kind of shocked at my image.

"Is this... me?" Something in my heart blossomed, but I can't shake that feeling that this looks so familiar... like dejavou or something...

"Come on Mai! Its time for dinner! You can stare at yourself another time." Ayako called by the opened door way. How did this happen? Everyone is out of the room already?

"Okay!" I smiled running passed Ayako. I have decided... whatever I do, I don't want them to worry. That was only a silly dream...

* * *

><p><strong>At the dinner party...<strong>

**Naru's POV**

I was at the bathroom, changing for the dinner. Even though I hate being forced to parties, Mai is going to be with me and I want to make a good impression. Tonight, I wore my NEW black shirt, with a NEW purple tie (I like black better but when I was shopping with Mai on one of our dates, she kept on picking purple clothing for me.) My black shiny shoes are squeaky clean and my hair is perfectly normal as ever. I looked at the mirror to check for anything wrong. Nothing. I looked back at the mirror... "I look stunning. ^_6"

"_Looking cheesy Noll =.=_" said a voice.

I jumped a little and looked around to see who was talking to me. No one... then it must be...

"_Its me you idiot scientist." _

I looked back at myself. The vocie doesn't seemed to be coming from my head...

"_Over here!" _

My reflection suddenly moved. "AHHHHH!"

I think I just moved about 10 feet away from the mirror. But my reflection stayed, unmoved in the mirror. Instead of leaning against on the floor, with a surprised look, it was now laughing. There was only one person in the world that could scare me like that was...

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah~ like the old days Noll... Like the old days ;D" _

Gene.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! What will happen? Please Review! <strong>

**I apoligize for my absence... Mid term testing and Science fair is happening (^.^''') Please continue to enjoy this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi this is Lily-Chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long :\ I was busy with homework XP. Please continue to enjoy :)**

**SUMMER VACATION ALMOST HERE :DDDD ! SO EXCITED!**

**Chapter 10: The Accident**

**Normal POV**

During the dinner party, Naru waited for Mai to walk in at the doorway. Everybody seemed happy and so far, also no paranormal activity yet... at least that is what he thought.

The footsteps echoed in the hallways...

"Naru."

Naru looked back and saw a woman dressed in an elegant red dress. To his disappointment, it was not Mai. "Oh. It's you. Hello Matsuzaki-san."

"(Giggle) Oh Naru. Who were you thinking of? ^_6 * you look disappointed to see me! ^0~" Ayako flirted.

Naru looked away under his usual cold-hearted mask, trying to be serious.

"Oh~ was it... Mai? ^0^" Ayako snapped at him.

"(cough* cough* blush) uhhummm ... What did you come here for?" Naru ask, in his SERIOUS and emotionless cover, but he is still unconsciously blushing (as Ayako can see).

"Actually, I didn't come here to tease you. I came here to say that... I am kind of worried for the group."

"How so?" Naru pondered as he listened.

"The trees spoke to me today... it's been so long since they last did that. But the thing is... whenever the trees started talking, someone is going to die, or change in a bad way for the rest of their life. Only once have a patient at my hospital ever came out, luckily and lived happily, and broke the tree's death prediction. But that is like 1 in a million chances that someone will have that kind of luck..." Ayako paused, trying to remember the name of the lucky person... "I forgot her name just now XP"

"Tell me more about that lucky patient." Naru said in a curious tone.

"A few years ago, there was a young female patient that had a serious head injury. When she came into the hospital, the doctors checked her and searched for a sign of life. Her heartbeat and everything was fine, but the odd thing was, she was not breathing. I was a doctor-in- training at the time because of my father and it was shocking!"

Naru: And then?

Ayako: We tried to get her to breathe but nothing worked, and yet, she her heart continued to beat at a normal rate. All the doctors were dumbfounded. But then they decided to fix her head first. The head damage was extremely serious. The skull was fine but there was so much blood loss from it that we were amazed that the girl was still alive. They did a little surgery to help her head heal, and then they bandaged it. She remained still, without breathing, for 3 whole days.

Naru: And how come she the doctors let her remain in the hospital?

Ayako: What do you mean?

Naru: Did the girl have any family with her?

Ayako: Yeah, she had, but no one visited her during the 3 days she had stayed still. I was assigned to look after her, that's how I know.

Naru: Oh.

Ayako: Well anyways. This kid had been talking in her dreams, even when she was not breathing. After the 3 days, she started to breathe and her dream talking stopped as well. It was odd and scary for me to watch. I mean, you know how creepy it is to look after a child that you would suspect to be a zombie. So when she woke up later on, she seemed to have a slight amnesia. I asked her did she know her own name, but if I remember it correctly, she did. Then a few days later, the trees started talking to me.

Naru: What did they say?

Ayako: They told me that the girl only has a one more day to live.

Naru: And how did the girl manage to escape that prophecy?

Ayako: I don't really know. Right after the trees told me about the prophecy, the girl suddenly dissappeared the next day. There doctors searched throughout the building for her, but they didn't find her. 2 days later, a group of patients in the hospital mini park started to blast through the lobby, saying that they found a girl laying on the grass.

(to be continued...)

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! What will happen? Please Review! <strong>

**I apoligize for my absence... (^.^''') Please continue to enjoy this story. **


End file.
